Bonds Forged in Blood, Pain, and Combat
by celtic7irish
Summary: The devil was content to bide his time, but for this one night, he would make himself known to his host. I don't know these characters at all, beyond the Tekken animated movie, so it's probably very AU. Devil x Kazuya.


The boy had been so easy to take over when he had awoken from his sleep; young, impressionable, and angry. His hatred for his father fueled his strength and kept him alive, kept him going, even when his wounds should have killed him. Kazuya Mishima was strong-willed and determined, and he had a fighting spirit that outshone everybody around him, even his own father. And so the devil had chosen him, urging him to continue to live so that they might fulfill their destiny together.

At first, the devil had kept silent, had only come to the boy when he most needed help, when he challenged those much bigger, and much stronger, than he was. A devil's power was nothing to laugh at, and as long as he allowed only a minimal amount to slip through, his host didn't even realize that anything was wrong.

Every new victory only encouraged Kazuya to new heights. He trained tirelessly, his ultimate goal to take on his father and destroy him. The devil, relishing in the bloodlust that consumed the boy whenever he thought of his father, agreed with the sentiment. And so they waited, and trained, and fought.

As the small boy grew into a lean, muscular adolescent, the devil started coming to the forefront more and more often, although the boy didn't realize what was happening. The devil was careful to remain only in the boy's dreams, but even he could not have possibly missed the fact that Kazuya had grown strong and handsome. Although the devil infinitely preferred him with his hair down, rather than slicked back as Kazuya typically wore it.

The first night he had manifested in Kazuya's dreams, he had only spoken to the boy, whispering promises of strength and power and glory, teasing him with the prospect of his father's death. He had not dared to stay long, and Kazuya had awoken abruptly, cold and shaking from the experience.

The following night, the devil risked a small touch, again whispering in Kazuya's ear, though these whispers were different, were far more…intimate than words of fighting and death would ever be. Kazuya shivered under his touch, confused and not understanding what this devil in his dreams wanted. Again, the devil had retreated after only that brief touch, lurking silently inside of his host's body as the boy had woken, shivering, only vague images flashing through his mind of red eyes and a firm touch.

For the next several nights, the devil had risked only a few touches, each time leaving before the teenager awoke, shivering. Slowly, Kazuya learned to accept the touches, acclimated himself to this odd half-dream that plagued him night after night, always with softly-spoken words and casual touches that seemed to touch everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

Two weeks later, the devil had run out of patience with his young protégé. That night, he cast his own spell on the boy, keeping him trapped in sleep for as long as he wished Kazuya to remain in the land of dreams. Fully manifesting himself within his host, the devil smiled wickedly at the confused representation of Kazuya that stared back at him, seeing his tormenter and benefactor fully for the first time.

"Hello, Kazuya Mishima," the devil greeted, sauntering up to the young man and towering over him. Kazuya, to his gratification, did not quail, but just nodded his head in recognition. His body was tense, and a sort of wary anticipation showed on his face.

Reaching out a single clawed hand, the devil swept Kazuya's hair down, allowing it to fall down to his shoulders. "Much better," he purred, his tail whipping around abruptly and wrapping itself around Kazuya's waist, pulling the other man hard against him and garnering a small sound of surprise that Kazuya quickly clamped down on.

The devil smiled down at him. "No need to be silent, Kazuya. I already know how very strong you are, but you will never be as strong as I am. After all, it is only with my help that you have survived this long." When Kazuya just glared up at him, taking the challenge to heart, the devil sighed. "Who, exactly, do you think got you through all those fights? Your father was right about one thing at least; you were not strong enough to take on your enemies."

Kazuya actually growled up at him, pissed at the insinuation, and the devil grinned, his clawed fingers digging sharply into his host's shoulders. "Now, now, no need to be like that. After all, I plan to help you destroy him as soon as the opportunity presents itself. But tonight, I'm here for pleasure, rather than for fighting."

This threw the smaller man off, and the devil chuckled as he faltered. With Kazuya trapped in his grip, the devil leaned down and nipped at his host's throat, soothing the bite with a rough tongue. Kazuya gasped, and the devil smirked; he was done waiting, but he didn't want a fight on his hands, either. He'd win for sure, if it came down to a fight for dominance, but it wasn't what he was after tonight. Tonight, he sought a different type of conquest.

A quick thought, and the empty gray dreamscape altered, transforming into Kazuya's bedroom. While the devil might have preferred something a little more…elaborate, he found that he wanted Kazuya to at least be comfortable. Creating a luxurious bedroom would not be conducive to his plans. Although he had made one small change – the bed was now twice as wide as it had been before.

Moving upwards, the devil nibbled on Kazuya's ear before biting down delicately, tasting the metallic blood that trickled forth when his fangs pierced the boy's flesh. Shuddering, Kazuya made a small sound at the sharp, insignificant pain, and the devil grinned cruelly. After all the fighting they had done, a bite was hardly noticeable, but Kazuya was sensitive now, and his body trembled with the new sensations. At least pain was familiar to him, and left him with something to cling to before the odd sensations of that rasping tongue and strong fingers overwhelmed him.

Moving them backwards, his tail still holding Kazuya to him, so that their bodies moved against each other with each step, the devil pushed him back towards the bed, allowing Kazuya to drop down onto it when his knees hit the edge. Confused, Kazuya struggled to sit up, pulling himself backwards and further onto the bed, not sure if he should try and run or fight. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, or what this devil wanted with him, but he found that he really wasn't interested in fighting, either. Perhaps it was because the devil's words had rung with the truth when he had spoken of always being there, helping him to fight.

The devil followed his host, crawling onto the bed after his prey. Grabbing him by the arms, the devil pushed Kazuya down onto the bed and straddled him, his mouth and teeth again working at the smaller man's throat. Pinning both of Kazuya's arms above his head in one massive hand, the devil used the other to tear his prey's shirt off from the collar down to the bottom, giving him access to that pale chest.

Another careful bite, and blood welled up on his chest. Kazuya jumped at the sharp reminder, and he reacted on instinct, his knee arching up and connecting with the devil, who gasped at the sudden impact. Kazuya winced, tempted to rub his knee, but unwilling to give in and unable to do so even if had wanted to. Snarling up at the devil, Kazuya arched his back and attempted to wrench his wrists from the devil's grasp.

With a growling laugh, the devil insinuated himself between Kazuya's knees, using one hand to maintain his hold on the other man's wrists, and using the other to tear his pants away from his body. He didn't even bother to slide them all the way, just splitting them open at the inseam, his red eyes glowing in the excitement of the struggle.

Kazuya, still trying to twist away, brought all of his knowledge to bear, even going so far as to bite down hard on the wrist of the hand that held him pinned. A sudden movement, and Kazuya's vision exploded, the taste of blood flooding his mouth at the sudden backhand. Damn, the devil knew how to pack a punch, and they both knew that he had barely started to use his full strength.

Unable to give in, even knowing that it was a lost cause, and that fighting would just make it more painful for him, Kazuya twisted his body sharply to the right, catching the devil between his powerful legs and trying to dump him onto the floor. The devil just laughed at him, allowing him to send them both to the floor, and then quickly rolling them over, so that he was back on top of the struggling man.

Done with being careful, the devil stripped himself of his pants with a thought, and grabbed the other man, thrusting into him with no preparation and reveling in the agonized scream of his prey.

Kazuya bucked, his body arching tight as a bow, trying in vain to escape from the agonizing pain. He hadn't felt this much pain since his father had thrown him from that cliff and left him to climb back up or die at the bottom, like a weak cub. The devil had no interest in releasing him, however, and began a brutal pace, his teeth biting roughly at Kazuya's flesh, leaving blood and bruises in his wake.

A clawed hand reached down and grabbed Kazuya, at the same time as he changed his angle, and suddenly, a type of brutal pleasure shot up Kazuya's spine, riding alongside the pain and catching Kazuya between them in a haze of confused sensations. The way made easier by his prey's blood, the devil increased his pace even further, slamming as far into Kazuya as he could go, a balls deep growl rumbling through him as the young man writhed in his unrelenting grasp.

A sudden twist of his hips, and a firm stroke, and Kazuya came, gasping and crying out as his vision blanked. His body limp, it nonetheless grasped at the devil as he continued at the same cruel pace. With a final snarl, the devil bit hard into Kazuya's shoulder and came, shuddering, his own cry muffled in the other's flesh.

Afterwards, the devil lay there, sprawled on top of Kazuya on the floor, panting and sated. Kazuya, who had been waiting for the devil to finish with him after his own orgasm, moved as quickly as his protesting body would allow, ignoring the injuries that littered his body, and swung his fist around, catching the devil in the jaw and snapping the other body off of him.

The devil remained where he had been thrown, chuckling as he gazed up at the furious Kazuya. "Hmm…that's a good look," he approved with a wicked grin. "Unfortunately, I can't have you angry at me while we fight and grow strong together. After all, we have a destiny to fulfill, you and I," he murmured regretfully, his red eyes glowing with a banked fire.

Kazuya groaned as the fiery gaze consumed him and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. He would not remember a thing the next morning, which, while regretful, was absolutely necessary. Besides, the devil knew that while the other man would not remember him clearly, he would be able to entirely forget the bond they now shared, forged in pain and blood and combat. The devil would get another chance with his host, but for now, he would bide his time. Perhaps, after Kazuya had defeated his father, the devil would again make himself known, and would get to taste that young, delicious flesh once more.


End file.
